Five Things
by CherryCokesandWinterSmokes
Summary: A girl in the gang. How original... But don't get turned off yet! I'm going from Ray Brower- adulthood. A beautiful girl, four boys, school, abuse, love triangles, romance, death... It's all right here and you should read it! Oh and REVIEW! Rated T for pretty much what's listed above. And language.
1. The Look of Love

_Okay so. I wanted to do a longer story this time. This will go from the time of Ray Brower into adulthood. But it won't be super draggy I promise. There will definitely be some fun! I hope you enjoy and the OC I tried to really write as myself. PLEASE REVIEW! It would be greatly appreciated!_

_~C.C._

My life boils down to five things. I'm either writing with Gordie, chilling with Chris, acting crazy with Teddy, or eating with Vern. Sometimes I'm with all of them at once just hanging out and having fun with my best friends.

The summer of 1959 is one of these summers. It's the first time I found a friend. I'm twelve and for some reason people didn't seem to like me very much. I wasn't sure why since I was pretty well off financially and I was pretty normal. But small town people can be weird. I thought that maybe it was because the girls were jealous of me. A lot of people said I was real pretty, but I didn't see it.

I'm also kind of nerdy. I do well in school and I'm a writer. It's really the best way to fill your time. So there are a lot of reasons for people to hate me.

We're pretty rich too. Even better than most on The View. But my parents are too good to live up there. Just because they're wealthy doesn't mean they're snobs. Which is why they chose a nice place down near the main strip. My father has a good job, but I never pay much attention to what he actually does. So if people ask me I have no clue.

Even though I lived in Castle Rock my whole life, I never had anyone to talk to, to rely on. Until this summer.

I walked down from my house on the hill onto the sidewalk. It got extremely hot around here, but I didn't mind. I just enjoyed walking. It cleared my head and primed me for a new writing idea. That was when I saw a boy sitting in his front yard, writing in a journal. What came over me in that moment, I cannot say for sure. But I walked right over and sat down next to him.

"What'cha writing?"

He looked up at me like he couldn't believe a girl was talking to him. "Nothing right now. Just listing ideas."

"Oh. Well I write too. Can I read some of your stuff sometime?"

"Sure," he smiled at me. "As long as I can read yours."

I hesitated at this. It was always hard for me to have people read my stuff. No one ever had. I just thought I was really bad. "Um... I don't know. I'm not very good."

"Oh come on. You never know until you let someone else."

"Fine; you win," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you new around here?"

"No. I've lived here my whole twelve years. I just don't have any friends." I hung my head a little. Sometimes the loneliness got to you.

"Well, I'll be your friend," Gordie suddenly had a surge of energy. "I know lots of people who can be your friend!" He pulled me up off the ground and started dragging me away by the arm. "You can meet them right now!"

I laughed and followed him. He seemed so nice, so sincere. He was cute too; and that didn't hurt. It was nice to get some attention, especially a boy's attention.

He had such warm brown eyes, with hair to match. He was thinner than I was. If he were a girl, I would have thought anorexia was the case. And he was a writer; not many people were writers. I had a feeling we would really hit it off. And if his friends were anything like him, that would be perfect.

***Gordie POV***

As soon as I looked into her eyes, I knew she was the girl of my dreams. Right when she sat next to me, I felt it. She had these shining blue eyes, which popped out against her dirty blonde long hair. It was extremely curly and not in a fake way. Her skin was pale and even though she was only twelve, she had on a decent bit of makeup. She dressed real good too, which made me think she was a View. But she seemed too nice for that.

I didn't even know her name, but I loved her anyway. It was my first- and last- love at first sight experience. I could now see that these things were actually real, and not just something people made in the movies. I could also see how they made people feel so good. It was like being asleep having the best dream of your life, and then being abruptly woken right before the good part, to realize it's a reality.

***The Girl POV* (yes I will be adding a name later)**

I was led up to a dilapidated tree house up in the woods. It was small and dingy with wooden steps nailed into the tree leading up to the trap door. There was a small window in the side and I could hear voices coming out of it. It sounded to be a couple guys, but I was excited to meet them. To have friends. The boy led me to the tree so we could climb up.

***Chris POV***

I saw her through the window. I was the only one who could see they were coming and I didn't say anything. I wanted her all to myself. There were a lot of surprises about the moment. Gordie Lachance was with a beautiful girl, since I never expected that. And there was a beautiful girl!

The first thing I noticed was she looked just like me. The hair, the eyes, the sharp features. The second thing was that she looked incredibly well-to-do, which would cause a problem. At that moment, I already knew I had no chance, even after only seconds of seeing her and not even meeting her. Everyone knew about me, a Chambers. And not even the second lowest scum in Castle Rock would go for me. Second lowest cause we were the worst.

I came to a decision. A decision that she might not be so snobby. I mean, she was with Gordie after all. And it's not like his family was doing too great either.

I had no more room to prepare myself though. She entered up through the trap door in the next instant.

And I was more floored than before.


	2. Love My Way

**This chapter is dedicated to my first review on the story, lilaclacey. She has read my other stuff before as well and she's a great writer! I hope y'all enjoy.**

**~C.C.**

The boys were stunned into silence as I stood before them. The boy who had led me up quickly made the introductions to fill the awkward moment.

"Well I'm Gordie," the scrawny one started off. "And that's Vern." He pointed to a jumpy fat kid sitting in the corner. He looked about ready to throw up just at the sight of me. He didn't look twelve either. More like six. He was just like a little brother.

"That's Teddy." Gordie gestured to a kid with huge Buddy Holly glasses and a bum ear. But he almost had a charm about him. And this kid was cute, I had to admit. He had the exact opposite reaction to Vern. He looked like he was about to start drooling just looking at me. I wasn't sure which reaction I was more weirded out by.

"And that's Chris," Gordie finished. Now he was different. He sat cool against the wall like he didn't have a care in the world, or care that I was around. But I could see through him. I could tell he was easy going but I could see he was nervous, just a little better at hiding it than Chubby over there in the corner was. Chris was cute too. I had certainly picked a good group to be friends with.

"I'm Alex." Everyone thought I had a guy's name, but I kinda liked it actually.

"So Alex, how come you're hanging out with the old Gordo here? Cause I think some of us, namely me, are a little better looking." It was Teddy of course.

"I'm not here for the looks. I... wanted a friend. I've never had one before. And then I met Gordie," I explained. I sat down next to Chris. He seemed like the safest bet.

"You smoke?" Teddy held out a cigarette to me.

"I've never tried it before," I looked away nervously. I had always been too goody to do something like smoke. And my parents weren't into stuff like that.

Teddy shoved it into my hand anyways. "You should try it then. Go on."

So I did. It was my first cigarette that sent me to become a coughing and sputtering mess. Through the haze of my watery eyes and burning lungs however, I could see how people would enjoy this. It was kind of calming in a way. That coarse smoke seeping through your pores and just letting all your troubles float away. I could seriously get used to this. Plus, I felt like all the famous movie stars who were so glamorous. People like Lauren Bacall or Marilyn Monroe. Everyone I always wanted to be in life.

"You get used to the inhaling," Teddy said. "But you look like a smoker."

It was already getting too late in the day and I had to leave, even though I wished I could stay.

"Do you need anyone to walk you home?" Gordie was so considerate, ever the gentleman.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well I'll go with you," Chris finally spoke up. "I have to get back anyways."

I felt quite strange. Here I was on a hot summer evening, being walked home by a strange boy I'd never spoken a word to before. It was a new feeling for me.

"So are you gonna be hanging around now?" I couldn't tell what he was trying to imply. Was it curiosity or annoyance?

"Yes. Is that a problem if I am?" I immediately got defensive. I had become heavily guarded over the years, and I didn't like it when people pushed me around.

"No, no, nothing like that. I just wanted to know if you were like our friend now."

"I suppose. It would be nice."

"Well then I'll be your friend," Chris smiled at me.

"Why thank you. And thanks for walking me back." I hadn't realized it but we had reached my house. "You can stop by anytime."

"Oh that's okay. We can just meet at the tree house."

I looked at him, confused. I was trying to see through his eyes to get what he meant. But, like mine, they were solid.

"Why not?"

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"No, not really. I just met you."

"Well you live in a nice place, probably pretty fancy with nice clean cut folks and money rolling around. You wouldn't want a Chambers kid around, would you?"

_Chambers_. The name struck a chord with anyone in town. He didn't look like a Chambers, and he certainly didn't act like one. I immediately cursed myself. I didn't know them, so I couldn't say anything. I had just gone off what other stuffed shirts and suburbanites had said. It was the same as the way people judged me wrong, but at least I had familial respect on my side.

"I don't mind. Just because I live here doesn't mean I'm a snob, in case you didn't notice. People look at me too like that. They write me off because I'm different just like how they say you're no good without bothering to know you first. And in case you were wondering, I don't believe em for a second. I can tell you're good," I started my walk inside then turned to add one more thing.

"And another thing, I'd love to have a Chambers kid around. And I'm sure my parents would too." My voice held no drop of sarcasm because I was completely, one hundred percent serious.

Chris stared at me, dumbfounded. I was pretty sure he had never had anyone say that to him before, much less speak to him directly and without insults for so long. He probably just wasn't used to the fact that not everyone thought he was as undesirable as the gum on the sidewalk after a hot and humid day.

I turned and continued to stride inside without as much as a goodbye. My parents would love to hear I had made some friends. They would also be proud that one of them was a Chambers.


	3. Sunglasses at Night

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to GordiesGirl7. She is a great FanFiction friend and I thank her for the two reviews she put in on this story, as well as many other reviews on other things. I hope you all continue to read and review because it means the world to me!**

**~C.C.**

"Oh man guys wait till you here this." Vern had just rushed into the tree house in a frenzy. Of course he was going to ruin a perfect late August day. He was red-faced and breathing heavily. No one expected he would say anything important. Maybe there was a sale on candy or a Krispy Kreme truck had flipped over.

"What is it man?" Chris asked politely.

"You'll never believe this. Billy and Charlie were talking about it and I know exactly where it is now!" I for one couldn't take it anymore. I had never had much patience for Vern. Before Teddy could express this mutual feeling, I snapped.

"Where what is? Spit it out for christ sake!" I yelled out.

Vern shot me a look. "I was getting to it," he paused a moment. "You guys wanna go see a dead body?"

Everybody's mouths dropped open. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Ray Brower," I whispered.

"Yeah! He's out on the Back Harlow Road."

Teddy interrupted Vern quickly. "I know where that is! We gotta go guys. We could be famous!"

"Yeah!" Everyone quickly agreed but then they all turned to me as if they forgot I was there.

"She can't go. This is a man's trip," Teddy proclaimed. "She's too girly; she'll get hurt."

I was offended. I was excited. I had a morbid little fascination with death. It was interesting to think about. And seeing a real dead body in person would be the coolest.

"_She _would be fine," I looked pointedly at Teddy. He could at least act like I was sitting right here.

"Yeah man. Alex can come. She'll fit right in." Chris had actually stuck up for me.

"Fine. So we leave tomorrow?"

They began to discuss plans on what to tell their parents. I would tell mine the truth of course because I knew they wouldn't tell anyone. And they'd be excited to know some people finally liked me. I tuned out. I was finally going on an adventure. It knew it was going to be great.

What I didn't know was that this would be a journey that defined me forever.

While I was walking home with Chris, I couldn't stop thinking about this trip. I doubted that I would be able to sleep that night. After the first day we met, it became a sort of tradition that Chris would walk me home. It was like our own private thing we shared and it was my favorite part of the day.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. I can definitely handle it."

"I know," he said simply. "You're probably tougher than all of us combined."

"Nah I don't know Chambers. I think you're tougher than me. I couldn't hold it together like you do all the time. You never seem to break down."

"Well everybody does sometimes. Maybe you just haven't seen me yet," Chris smiled weakly at me and ran off towards the shack that probably caused him to break down in private.

I wished I could just get him out and save him sometimes. He always would remind me of a scared little boy. Like one who was waiting for a mother or something.

I hoped he knew that he didn't always have to be so strong.


	4. Runnin with the Devil

It was around eleven the next morning when I left the house. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt which would surprise the guys. They had never seen me so casual. Not that I had issues with dressing like a boy but I had standards to uphold.

Gordie and Chris jumped off a stranger's pickup truck and joined me.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Not so fancy now are we?" Chris teased.

"Shut up. We're going to Back Harlow Road not Blue Point."

"Yeah well come on guys. I gotta show you something."

We ran to the back of the diner and Chris pulled out a .45. I had never seen a gun before in my life, at least not in person. But I tried to act unimpressed.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked casually.

"Hawked it off my old man's bureau. It's a .45."

"Yeah, I can see that," Gordie spoke up. Gordie had about as little gun experience as I did but he was clearly floored that Chris had stole his old man's gun.

Then, as Gordie held it, he tried shooting it. Of course he didn't think it was loaded. It was.

"Jesus!" We all screamed and ran off before anyone could catch us.

Gordie punched Chris in the arm. "You knew it was loaded you wet end! That was a mean trick, Chris."

"Gordie, I swear, I didn't know it was loaded."

"Pinky swear?" Gordie raised his eyebrows.

"Pinky swear." I laughed at their childish traditions. But the laugh died right in my throat.

Within seconds, Ace Merrill and Eyeball Chambers had walked up. I had never met them before, but every kid in town feared The Cobras. They were the toughest gang in all of Oregon. Gordie's Yankee cap now rested in Ace's raised hand.

"Give it back, man! My brother gave me that!" Gordie jumped up and down trying to reach it, to no avail. He looked like one of the nerds who got bullied at school.

Then Chris did the worst thing possible and called Ace an asshole. Gordie's hat was now on Eyeball's greasy hair and Chris was pinned to the ground in a second.

"Now Christopher. You know you shouldn't insult my friends," Eyeball said condescendingly.

"That's why I'm giving him the opportunity of taking it back." Ace's cigarette was inches away from being driven into Chris' eyeball.

I couldn't take the sight. Chris' own brother was even standing right there and he wasn't doing a damn thing to stop it.

I pushed him off of Chris. "Get the fuck outta here, Ace." I was even surprised at my brash attitude or at my stupidity.

Ace was about ready to throw a punch, but then he realized it was a girl who did it, and not Gordie. He lowered his fist and stared at me. Everyone was frozen, waiting. I saw him looking me up and down like I was one of his cheap dime store whores.

"And who are you?"

"No one that concerns you."

He was staring me down again and backed me against the wall. "Oh, we'll see about that." He was breathing down my neck and smelled like cigarettes and cheap beer.

"Bye girls," Eyeball smirked. Then they stalked off.

"Are you alright?" Of course Chris was concerned about me. He was the one that had been held to the ground, almost given a cigarette burn.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He still looked at me dubiously. "I can handle those jerks myself. If it weren't for me, you'd be the one screwed up right now."

Now it was time to get started. Time to meet Teddy and Vern at the tracks.

We stood staring down the tracks. This was gonna be great.

"Can't we just hitchhike or something?" Vern whined. One day I was going to kill that kid. He drove me up the wall. We all turned to look at him and me and Teddy gave him two.

"No we're not hitchhiking! Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" I said.

"But it's so long," Vern complained.

Teddy put his arm around my shoulders. "Well too bad kid. What the lady here says goes. Plus if she can walk this, so can you."

We continued to where the railroad opened up to a hillside. The country scenery actually looked kind of nice outside of Castle Rock. Everything felt so big. And the Ballad of Paladin was a nice touch.

Then Vern, as usual, had to ruin everything.

"I'm hungry. Who's got the food?" We all turned and looked at eachother in disbelief. We were all too stupid to think to bring food.

"Aw shit. Did anybody bring anything?" I asked.

"No. Why didn't you guys think to bring anything?" Vern questioned.

"What're you getting mad at us for? You didn't bring anything either!" I yelled back.

"I brought the comb!"

"What do you need a comb for? You don't even have any hair!" Teddy put in.

"I brought it for you two, goddamnit!" Teddy always seemed to take my side lately. We were pretty similar though.

"Hey cool it already! Let's see how much money we got," Chris spoke up. Ever the voice of reason.

We sat in the middle of the tracks and counted.

"Well I got a dollar two. And sixty-eight cents from Chris. Sixty cents from Teddy," Gordie read off. Then Vern slapped his into Gordie's palm, ashamed.

"Seven cents, Vern?"

"I haven't found my pennies yet."

"What about you?" They all looked at me.

"Here you go." I tossed him a crisp ten dollar bill. Their eyes grew wide at it.

"Now here's somebody who knows how to live!" Teddy exclaimed. "At least she thought to bring something decent."

"Oh shut it, Duchamp. Gordie and I both got more than you did."

Then the next train started to come. We all got off and moved to the side to stand in the grass. Everyone except Teddy.

"Train dodge. Dig it. Just like the beach at Normandy," Teddy began making shooting noises with an imaginary gun.

We all stood a little shocked and scared. What if he died? Well, I wasn't going to let that happen. Teddy was one of my very best friends and if he was going down, it wasn't going to be here.

I ran back up the hill and pushed him off just in time. "What was that for?" He was pretty pissed off.

"Are you kidding man? You were gonna kill yourself! I wasn't just gonna let you kill yourself!"

Teddy looked at me through his extremely thick glasses. "I coulda dodged it."

"You're not dying on me now, Duchamp," I said as I slung my arm around his shoulders. "Now let's get moving."

Next stop: The Junkyard.


	5. You'll Be a Woman Soon

**I am dedicating this chapter to **_**wordsdiminish **_**because she gave me one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten and gave me nothing but compliments! She loved the story and I really appreciate it. I have a feeling we will be great FanFiction friends!**

**~C.C.**

The junkyard. Both a kids dream and nightmare. It was the perfect place to get away, but Milo Pressman was a living nightmare. He owned the place with his evil dog Chopper, who he had trained to sic. To be more specific, sic balls. Thankfully, I didn't have to worry about that.

I looked up at the rusted over fence. The place was filled with tin roof mini shacks and old broken down cars. But there was no sign of Milo or Chopper, so we were safe.

"Stand back men! Paratroops over the side!" Teddy yelled and started to climb. He was completely crazy.

Chris and I were left standing at the fence while the others ran off.

"I'll race you over to them," Chris challenged.

"Nah, I'm kinda tired," I sighed. But I faked him out.

"Oh come on. It's a short race."

"I don't know... Go!" I sprinted off.

"Oh you're so dead!" But Chris never even caught up. I was much faster than him. I stood at the end cheering and jumping around at my victory.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground and slammed into the dirt. "No fair! You got a head start." Chris was lying on top of me.

"Oh please. You're just pissed you got beat by a girl," I stuck my tongue out at him.

We sat down underneath a tin roof structure spitting water into a can, listening to the radio. Eventually the conversation drifted to Annette Funicello off Mickey Mouse Club and how big her tits are.

"You shouldn't talk about such vulgarity when there's a lady around," I chastised.

"Well you're kinda close to her size," Teddy said. "So take it as a compliment."

I spit my water right into his face. He definitely deserved that one.

Even with crude conversation and everything else, this was one of my favorite moments of my life. It was so perfect. We were close to nature and just enjoying our last bit of innocence.

"Who's gonna go get the food?" Vern asked, always concerned about that.

The guys were being so childish, not wanting to walk to the store. "I'll go. Anyone coming with me?"

"Sure," Gordie decided. He just wanted to be alone with me that was my guess. I had been talking to Teddy and Chris more than him lately.

We walked the long distance to Mr. Quidacioluo's store. With my money added to the total we had twelve dollars and thirty seven cents. We were practically millionaires.

We spent like millionaires too. Hamburger meat and buns, Coca-Cola's, root beer, cherry PEZ for Vern in particular, and Twinkies. And we still had a little money left over.

"Are you Denny Lachance's brother?" Mr. Quidacioluo asked Gordie. He immediately tensed up and I couldn't blame him. He lost the one person who truly loved him in his family. This guy had no place asking.

"Yes sir."

"Do you play-" I cut him off. I didn't want Gordie to have to go through this.

"Mind your own business. He doesn't need you bringing it up. Isn't it hard enough otherwise?"

"Hey, you better watch your mouth missy. Respect your elders."

"Well when you start giving him some respect then I sure will."

He chased us out of the store. But we had the food so it didn't make a damn difference. We ran for so long I thought my legs were going to give out from under me, especially with this heat.

Once it was safe we stopped to catch our breath.

"Thanks for that," Gordie said between breaths.

"Not a problem Gordo. He's an asshole. It's not like Denny is still around for that to be an easy topic."

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the junkyard fence. Gordie was probably thinking about Denny now. Like he needed that on the mind. It probably got to him real bad sometimes.

After scaling the fence for a second time, we went quickly to the spot but the other guys weren't there.

"Hey! What are you kids doing in here? Get your asses over here!"

It was Milo. The man was back and we were in deep shit. I started running with Gordie close behind. And close behind Gordie was Chopper. Thankfully, he couldn't "sic balls" on me. But Gordie was in trouble.

Somehow, we made it over the fence right on time. As soon as we dropped to the other side, Chopper jumped up the chain link. I soon looked at him and realized he was just a Golden Retriever. There was nothing to even be scared of. We all had a good laugh about it.

"You kids! I'm gonna call all your parents! I know all of em and they're gonna know about you being on my property!" Then he turned to Teddy with a devilish glint in his eye. "Except for your father. I'm not talking to a loony."

Teddy's face immediately fell. "My father stormed the beach at Normandy you sick bastard! He's no loony!" It was always best to listen to Teddy when it came to a few things. When he was really mad and when it was about his father. For some reason he defended a man who didn't give a rats ass about him. But then again, it was the war. Post traumatic stress wasn't too well understood, but it had a big effect on these veterans.

"Loony, loony, loony!" Milo taunted him.

Teddy jumped onto the fence and latched on so hard we had to pull him off. "I'm gonna rip your head off and shit down your neck!"

Chris and I were able to pull him off and drag him away from that fat ass Milo Pressman.

Teddy was crying about it. "He ranked my old man. No one ranks my old man."

I tried to be comforting and understanding. I slung my arm over his shoulders. "He has no room to talk. He's probably the craziest guy in this whole state since he sics his dog on kids and probably would have kicked our asses if we hadn't gotten out of there in time."

Some of these people in Castle Rock were the worst in existence.


	6. Tell it to my Heart

**Well I would like to thank everyone who has read so far. It also means the world to me when I get reviews or favorites or follows. Or even just PM me. You know, for all you guys who haven't done it already. This chapter is dedicated to **__** and **_**sallie sparrow**_** for favoriting my story and being the only new alerts since my last post. I truly appreciate everything I get. It means the world to me and I hope that I continue to get more. **

**~C.C.**

I watched as Teddy and Vern sang along to Lollipop sung by The Chordettes in front of us. _Sweeter than candy on a stick. Huckleberry, cherry, or rye. If you have a choice you fill your pick. But Lollipop is mine... _We had led ourselves back to the tracks. They looked so funny, singing along and dancing. Not that it surprised me that Teddy was. He was "on" all the time.

Sometimes I was like Teddy but I wasn't in the mood now, even though singing and dancing was my favorite. I just hung back to talk with Gordie and Chris. They were way ahead of us now and didn't even seem to notice.

"I got some Winston's for after supper. That's when a cigarette tastes best, after supper," Chris stated plainly.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all you boys think about?"

"No, we think about girls too. And don't act like you don't like smoking."

"You caught me there, Chambers. It's not too bad once you get used to it."

Gordie suddenly ran off to join the others. I had no idea what he had planned, but what I did know was that he left Chris and me alone. And my palms started to sweat. Chris got to me like that, ya know.

"Do you think I'm weird?" I always wondered this about myself and Chris seemed the perfect person to ask. He was Joe Straight after all and I knew he would be honest.

"Definitely," he laughed.

"No, seriously," I slapped him in the arm. Then I quickly returned to seriousness. "Do you?"

"Yeah but so what? Everybody's weird. We're all just good kinds of weird."

Chris shocked me sometimes at how grown up he was. People always said that about me, the whole wise beyond my years and stuff. But Chris was definitely one of those people. He had qualities that some people never even got in a hundred years of living. He got it, and I trusted him.

"You taking the advanced classes next year?" We would be starting junior high. Eighth grade. Chris was so smart, even if he didn't always think so.

"No. That's why we're all gonna be split up. You and Gordie, that's where you'll be with the kids up on the View. Me, Teddy, and Vern will be in the retard classes making ashtrays and birdhouses."

I grabbed his shoulders and spun him to face me. I know I sometimes had the same problem like in my writing and stuff, but Chris could not sell himself short like this. "Don't say that. Teddy and Vern who knows. They're probably up there talking about Superman and Mighty Mouse. But you? You're probably smarter than both me and Gordie. I'd never forgive myself if I let you write your life away like it didn't matter; like you don't matter. You're different than your dad, than Eyeball. You can do it." When I was passionate about something, I could really hit a point home.

Chris looked into my eyes like he was seeing me for the first time.

"But it's stupid! It's a stupid waste of time! Because I'm a Chambers. Nothing I do will ever matter because I'm shit!"

"That's everyone else's opinion. They don't care about you. They never will even give a shit about you! They care about those kids on the View. But I care about you, Chris. We all do."

I stared right into his eyes. Blue on blue, match for match. They pierced through me in deep thought. Like he never knew I cared that much for him. Maybe I had just ousted myself but I didn't care. Chris needed to hear it.

I was calm though. I stared back at him with concern. If he really took my advice, I would be so proud of him. If I had to help him out along the way, then so be it.

We broke out of the deadlock stare down for Teddy called out from ahead.

"Can we move it along, guys? Quit you're little love fest and get a move on! By the time we get there, the kid won't even be dead anymore," Teddy yelled to them. Of course he wasn't making any sense, as usual.

We quickly broke eye contact and I blushed. Did Teddy know? For some reason, he seemed like he would be very perceptive about something like this. At least to me.

I ran off quickly before Chris could utter another word about it. And of course, I beat him up to the rest of the gang.

***Chris POV***

I stared at her retreating backside as I jogged to catch up. Was what she had said true? I decided I might have to seriously consider these classes. She really thought I, Chris Chambers, was different.

I had heard the same shit from Gordie before. _People don't give you a chance, you're smart and such a great person, Chris, don't be like your dad, blah blah blah. _

But coming from her it was different. Like I had never expected a girl to believe in me or something. Especially when we were newish friends. I knew from the second I met her though that she wasn't mean like that.

She had lived here her whole life and yet, she didn't seem bothered by the fact I was a Chambers. She just talked to me like a person.

It was nice to be treated like a somebody instead of a nobody.


	7. Animal

**Well I thought long and hard about whom to dedicate this chapter to. I decided on **_**GordonLaChance17**_** because I never dedicated a chapter to her surprisingly and that's weird because she is like one of my bestest friends and she got me into FanFiction. And it should be a Stand by Me one so here it is. This chapitre is pour vous. **

**~C.C. **

We approached a bridge with the railroad tracks continuing on it. It must have been a hundred feet above the Royal River below. The bridge looked rickety and old. And if a train came, we were fucked majorly.

_Love like yours will surely come my way... _Buddy Holly sang on the radio. The song seemed too happy for what we were about to face. It would either be a cakewalk or it would lead to certain death.

"Why don't we just go around that way so we won't have to cross this?" Chris suggested.

"No way! That'll take till sundown!" I was appalled. Who couldn't live on the edge a little bit?

"Yeah well if a train comes we'll be dead."

"I'm willing to take that chance. I like to take chances ya know. And I can run fast," I firmly stated my position.

" Yeah and while you guys are dragging your candy asses have way across the state and back, Alex and I here will be sitting on the other side. And I'll be relaxing with my thoughts," Teddy jumped in.

Chris eyed him. _Why was he always siding with her?_ "You use your left hand or your right hand for that?" Even I had to laugh at that one.

"You wish."

Despite their complaints, Teddy and I still won. They went our way.

Teddy, Chris, and I were in the front. Gordie should have hurried up because he ended up getting stuck behind Vern. And Vern was crawling along the tracks at the pace of an old woman.

Gordie watched Vern stop in front of him. He had dropped his fucking comb into the water below, too late to catch it.

***Gordie POV***

I wished I was up there with my girl instead of stuck with Vern. Well, not technically my girl but I was pretty sure I loved her. And seeing her up ahead, laughing along with Chris and Teddy, made me a little jealous.

I was still paranoid a train would come while they were on the trestle. I knelt down and felt the hot metal bar. It burned my hand but I felt a faint vibration. Then I looked behind me and saw some exhaust. The bar continued to vibrate but it grew stronger and stronger, the smoke grew blacker and blacker.

***Alex POV***

"Train!" I heard a yell from the back and we all turned around seeing Gordie screaming the alert, Vern sitting on the ground like a scared little boy, and a train about to plow them all over.

We immediately started running and all of us in the front made it to safety but Gordie was stuck behind Vern who wouldn't get up. When he did, he just tripped and started crying and complaining he couldn't do it.

"Come on Vern, goddamnit. We're gonna die! Get up!" Gordie was screaming and the train was nearing them.

I wrapped my arms around Chris. I didn't want to look but I had to. Teddy was just yelling in hope they would make it, totally oblivious to us. Chris stared down at me.

"They can't die, Chris! They can't!" I was mildly hysterical.

"They're not going to. It'll be okay," he said calmly. He was always so soothing.

***Teddy POV***

I glared over jealously but no one noticed. _Why does she pick Chris? _I thought to myself. _I could be the shoulder to cry on here. _But I quickly turned my attention back to Gordie and Vern before I got too distracted.

***Alex POV***

I watched in horror as they ran; struggling to make it. Suddenly I saw in Gordie's eyes he had to make a quick decision. He pushed Vern off with him and they tumbled to the dirt embankment below. They rolled into the dirt and we had to wait for the train to pass before we could check on them.

The moment it was out of the way, I bolted down to them.

"Oh my god," I said as I stroked Gordie's hair back from his face. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, never better," Gordie got up shakily.

We continued in silence for a few minutes. I guess we were all just trying to catch our breath and relax after that frightening display of a train dodge.

"That was the all time train dodge. Too cool," Teddy said.

The others glared at him and his rudeness. This was the most terrifying thing ever and here was Teddy Duchamp, making a joke out of it as usual.

But I smiled at him. At least he knew how to make things fun.

"See? Someone gets my sense of humor!"


	8. Just Can't Get Enough

**So basically this is like my favorite chapter of the story so far and out of everything I've ever written probably. And I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my really good FanFiction friends that I've come to know and love over the days. These people being **_**GordonLaChance17, Wordsdiminish, CherryPezFoo, GordiesGirl7, Lost Boys Luvr, and Lovelovelove198090. **_**I figured my favorite one so far should go to all my favorite people. Please continue to review or review for your first time and enjoy!**

**~C.C.**

We pressed on after that. It started to come around as a joke to the other boys. And of course, the teasing of Vernon Tessio began.

"I wasn't that scared," Vern protested even though we all knew he really was.

"Then you won't mind if we check the seat of your jockeys for Hershey squirts will ya?" Gordie questioned. Vern was so easy to make fun of.

"You better turn yours over," Chris said to him. We were cooking our hamburger over the fire we had built where we stopped in the woods.

"This is the way I like to do it." This meant, of course, that soon after, it fell off.

"Aw Gordie, you got anymore?" Vern was able to get out over the rusty laugh of Teddy.

"Sorry Vern," Gordie laughed too.

"It's not funny. What'm I supposed to eat?"

"You could cook your dick," Teddy suggested, still laughing.

"It'd be a small meal," I came back with. This got more laughs and a round of high fives my way. I had a guy's mentality and a girl's physicality. It seemed to work out pretty well for me.

"Good one, Alex! Didn't know you had it in ya," Teddy said admiringly.

The night seemed to fall quickly and the moon was out in full view. I loved when it was so full and huge like that. It was so unreal like you could just reach out and touch it.

Thanks to Chris, we had ourselves the after dinner Winston's. It was actually the perfect time to smoke. There is no better time, I discovered during this moment, to smoke a cigarette than after you eat. It might even be better than dessert. I'm sure Vern would disagree with that statement but it is sincerely.

"Nothing like a smoke after a meal," Chris spoke my exact thoughts.

"Yeah. I cherish these moments." Sometimes Teddy could actually sound all smart and deep. But this always caused the guys to laugh. I didn't though. He could be... sweet.

"I didn't know you could be such a softy Teddy," I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You know you love me."

"Why don't you tell us a story, Gordo?" Chris asked and the others quickly agreed. I loved Gordie's stories. He was a first-rate writer, even better than I.

"Well I was thinking about this story lately. It's about a kid who's our age who enters a pie eating contest. Even though he's our age, he's fat. Real fat. Like close to one eighty," Gordie explained.

I started to tune out after this. I had heard this story before and it was great. But now while they were all distracted I could finally pause and think about everything that had happened today.

After awhile, when Gordie got to the part where they started eating the pies, Chris looked down at me. I was laying next to him on my stomach. I guess he noticed I wasn't paying much attention.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Teddy and Vern were totally engrossed and Gordie was occupied in describing the every detail. They didn't even notice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired I guess." It wasn't totally a lie. I was actually tired.

"Now you don't have to lie to me," Chris smiled. "But you don't have to talk about it. It's okay." Before I could say anything else, he turned his attention back to Gordie. The conversation was over.

The end came soon after that and they all cheered. Then Teddy dropped the bombshell that no writer wanted to hear.

"Then what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what kind of an ending is that? You need something more exciting," Teddy scoffed.

"Well I thought it was wonderful," I spoke up in his defense. And I truly did. You had to have a writer's eye to appreciate an ending like that. I think Chris might have understood it too. But he was just Chris.

We talked into the night about nothing in particular. The kind of irrelevant talk that doesn't seem to matter but a memory you keep. Because sometimes you think back and remember the silliest things like what you had for dinner one random night or every word you said to a friend when you were just shooting the breeze. I liked those memories if they were good. Sometimes they were the most special.

I was zoning again. Thinking this time about how lucky I was to have found such great friends. If it weren't for Gordie...

I had no idea I even fell asleep until we were all awoken by a howling in the night air. We all jumped up and were on high alert.

"Oh god, man, it's gonna kill us! I promise I won't hawk no more dirty books and I won't say no more bad swears. And I promise I'll eat all my lima beans," Vern began babbling.

"It sounds like a woman screaming."

"It's not a woman screaming. It's his ghost. And I'm gonna go check it out," Teddy began to walk off in the direction of the noise.

"Sit down Teddy," I said. I knew better than for it to be a ghost. Some of us, not so much. But I didn't want him to get killed by some animal or something.

Then another howl sounded and we all jumped down, even Teddy.

"Maybe we should stand guard," Vern said. Finally that kid came up with a decent plan.

"Good idea. I'll take the first watch," Teddy volunteered and grabbed the upturned .45 from Chris' hold.

"Twenty-three hundred hours. Corporal Teddy Duchamp stands guard. No sign of the enemy, the fort is secure." This was the closest Teddy would get at this age to a real life military experience. He had to live it up.

"Shut up Teddy. We're trying to sleep," Chris grumbled.

Then the trumpet noises started, making us all get up in a fit of noises and complaints. He looked disappointed we had ruined his fun.

"The Dogface has rested easy in the knowledge that Corporal Teddy Duchamp was protecting all that were scared." He had to get some final words put in.

I was restless all night after that. And probably because of the hard ground. I saw Vern on his watch next. Every cricket chirp, every snapping branch, he would point that gun at it like Ed Gein was in that forest.

That kid should not be trusted with a gun, for starters. If any one of us had gotten up or made a move or god forbid, Teddy had played a trick, we would have been shot dead with an alcoholic's gun.

Next was Chris' turn.


	9. Human

** Note: I do not own The Body or Stand By Me. If I did, do you seriously think I'd be writing on here? I would also like to add that even though this character is largely inspired by me, a lot of it is made up as well. So please do not think for a minute it's all me. I've been forgetting to put this little note in for a while.**

**~C.C.**

***CHRIS POV***

I sat on my watch with the .45 in one hand. I was pushed up against a tree with my arms wrapped around my knees. With no one else awake it was peaceful and the fire illuminated my face just slightly in an orange glow.

It was nice just to relax with my thoughts, and not the way Teddy did it either.

I looked at Alex lying down asleep. She looked so undisturbed even though she was sleeping in the woods with a possible attack lingering in the air. I was starting to think that I loved her. She was just like me and I couldn't help loving that about her.

***ALEX POV***

I watched him with one eye open but he didn't notice me. With anyone else it would have seemed creepy but it wasn't. He was just the cutest thing.

Then I watched him stir and immediately shut my eyes. When I opened them again, he was poking a stick into the fire only inches away from me.

I couldn't take it any longer and I got up and looked at him. He turned, almost surprised.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just can't sleep."

"Well try to," Chris said firmly and left the fire back up to his tree. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk but I couldn't ignore it because he seemed upset.

I could see it in his eyes, the way he turned away from my questioning glare. Or the way he sat that made him look like a scared small child who lost his mother.

I got up and joined him right after he left; sitting so close to him we were touching and sharing the same pose.

He didn't speak to me but I could feel he wanted to say something. Then I guessed his problem from nothing but his body language and brought it up gently.

"Maybe you could go into the college courses with me," I suggested.

"Yeah. Fat chance that'll happen." I hated the way he looked down on himself.

"Why not? You're real smart, Chris."

"They won't let me," he said simply. Like there was nothing in the world he could do to change the fact.

I didn't know everything about Chris yet. I hadn't known them for that long but we had bonded quickly. We had a connection. "Why won't they let you? Don't they have to?"

"It's the way people think of my family in this town. It's the way they think of me. I'm just one of those troublemaking Chambers kids."

"That's not true Chris. Don't even say that. Don't even think that."

"Oh it is. There was one time that I took the milk money at school. I did take it but no one even asked if I did. I just got a three day vacation."

"But then I tried to give it back. I felt guilty. But that didn't matter because Old Lady Simons stole it from me. She never returned it, just bought a brand new skirt. You think that bitch woulda tried that if it would have been one of those kids on the View? Not a chance. No one would believe me just cause I'm a Chambers. I was the stupid one for trying to give it back." I was at a loss for words. And I wasn't even prepared for what happened next.

Chris started to cry. "I just never thought... That a teacher... Oh who gives a fuck anyway?" He began to sob into his folded arms and my heart went out to him just then. I never knew how to deal with crying people but he just looked so helpless especially when I knew him as being so strong. These must be the things that plagued his mind when he was alone.

"I just wish... I wish I could go someplace where nobody knows me," he whispered. I knew just how that felt but it wasn't nearly as bad. Compared to him, I was lucky.

"I know how you feel," I sympathized. "That's all I've ever wanted."

He turned to look me dead in the eyes; incredulous. "Why you? Do you even know how something like this feels? You've got it all! You're smart and rich and respected and pretty. What's your big problem?"

"Everybody has problems Chris. Even if you can't see them." It made me mad that he thought everything was all perfect for me. Nothing ever is.

"Well then what's yours? Enlighten me." I knew he was just upset. I didn't even blame him.

"I didn't have any friends all my twelve years until I met you guys. Everyone is either jealous of my family or hates us for not being prissy and stuffy..."

"Oh and that's it. That's just horrible," he said in such a fake tone it almost made me cry.

"And I saw my older brother get stabbed to death right in front of me when I was younger! I'm lucky to be alive."

Chris was silent in thought; in regret. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know. It's fine. I know you're upset. Sometimes you just hate the whole world and everyone in it."

"I'll never hate you. If I did, I wouldn't have told you," Chris said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

**...**

We sat in silence for the rest of Chris' watch. He never pressed me for details, ever the gentleman. He probably just figured that when the time was right I would tell him. And that was exactly what I planned to do.

"One more question," Chris asked.

"Anything."

"What were you so deep in thought over earlier?"

I suddenly flushed with embarrassment. "Nothing. I don't even remember actually."

He laughed. "Now see, I can tell when you're lying. I know you think most people can't tell and they probably can't. But I'm not most people. Come on, you can tell me. Do you got the hots for Vern? Planning a prank on master practical joker Teddy Duchamp?"

"No. Now goodnight. I'm skipping my watch and just going to bed since you're bothering me."

"Oh no. Not happenin," Chris grabbed me and pulled me down keeping me locked in a tight embrace so I couldn't move away.

"Now I'm not letting go until you tell me," he looked at me expectantly.

"Alright fine," I said. He looked at me expectantly as I took a pause. I couldn't believe I was about to do this.

"I was thinking about you." The words went tumbling out in a rush and in pure shock he dropped his grip on me.

"Now you know." Then I walked back over to my bed and went to hide my shame.


	10. Let's Go Crazy

In the morning, much to my dismay or relief for I am unsure, it was like our moment last night had never even happened. We spoke no words about it like it had disappeared but it was still very much there, alive and kicking.

I had also made sure to distance myself from him a little. I stood next to Teddy to keep away a little.

Then we reached the grassy field next to the tracks. Crossing through it would get us to the Royal River quicker than sticking to the tracks. It reminded me of the savannah that you saw in some animal movie the grasses were that yellow and the sky was so cloudy over the mountains it seemed to make the dark green pine trees stand out even more.

"If we cut across the field we'll be there in an hour. The tracks go too far out of the way," Chris suggested.

"I think we should stick to the tracks," Vern said.

Of course Teddy voted the exact opposite and so did the rest of us. Like we were in the army again, Teddy made it a game and we sprinted across it even though it was hard.

Eventually Vern got the good sense to join us, probably thinking he didn't want to walk the safe route alone.

**...**

The Royal River flowed before us muddy and dark. There was no way of seeing how deep it was nor what was inside.

Chris poked a stick into it and we discovered it wasn't that deep but I hung back just in case. They fell in after a few steps and I laughed from the muddy shoreline.

"Told you we shoulda stuck to the tracks," Vern whined. I could not imagine ever going on a trip with him again.

"Is it just me or are you the world's biggest pussy?" Teddy asked.

This led to a play fight breaking out. Soon enough they were all dunking eachother into the water and tackling eachother down.

"Act your age Teddy, come on," Chris said, ever mature.

"I am acting my age. I'm in the prime of my youth and I'll only be young once."

"Yeah but you're gonna be stupid for the rest of your life."

This led to Teddy and Chris getting into it but it was all in good fun of course.

I watched as Gordie quickly swam to the other side. Even if people thought Chris was the mature one, Gordie was still like an old man. Sometimes he just couldn't have fun.

"Where d'you think you're going Lachance?" Gordie wasn't getting away from the Wrath of Teddy Duchamp and he was swarmed just like the rest.

Vern was on top of him on the muddy bank and had him in a sleeper hold while the other surrounded him. I quickly swam to the other side while they weren't paying attention; not wanting to stay too long and risk getting attacked.

"Vern, there's something on your neck," Gordie said.

"Oh come on, I'm not fallin for that one Lachance," Vern laughed.

"No Vern. There really is something on your neck," Chris spoke wide-eyed.

"Leeches!" Teddy shouted.

I watched in amusement as all four boys ripped there clothes off and started tearing the bloodsuckers off of their skins. They were all down to their underwear by the time it was set and done and it was quite the sight.

I locked eyes with Chris in a moment and smirked. He flushed in embarrassment, most likely at the fact that he was standing in his underwear in front of me and quickly looked away.

I realized then that he was looking at Gordie for a very important reason. Gordie had just reached into his own underwear and out came a leech on Gordie's blood soaked hand. Even I winced a little at that one. A leech down... there? I shuddered at the pain that must feel like. It must have felt worse than if Chopper had bit him there.

Then he fainted and we crowded over his passed out form.

"Wow. I've never met anyone who fainted before." Vern.

"Maybe he made a bad mistake and looked at your face," Teddy said.

**...**

They were all dressed and it was over. Chris then suggested the worst possible idea, even worse than most of Vern's.

"Maybe we should head back."

"What? Are you cracked! We came all this way and now we're gonna _go back_?!"

"He had a leech hanging from his balls, Teddy."

"Well I agree with Chris," Vern stated. Of course.

"What a surprise! The King of the Pussies wants to go back."

I stood coolly by as the next fight broke out, this time for real. Vern sat on top of Teddy smacking him like a little girl, probably doing more damage in crushing him with body weight than with the slaps.

"Stop it!" Gordie yelled. I for one was shocked but I think we all were. Gordie Lachance never screamed.

"We're not goin back." He started off for the tracks again like it didn't matter if we followed or not.


	11. Help

Finally. Back Harlow Road. It was all so real now. A body of a dead kid was only steps away from us. All we had to do was find him.

"Teddy, you and Vern take the left side of the tracks. We'll take the right."

Then the search began. I was waiting for this moment all day. Every step caused my heart to beat faster and my anticipation to amp up even further.

"I found him! I found him!" Vern shouted. I wished I had been the one to find him but at least we ended up finding him at all.

And there we stood looking down the steep slope. I could just see the legs of a kid in jeans and Keds stuck nearby in a bed of branches and leaves next to the lake.

I quickly pushed through. I had a morbid curiosity and loved things like this. Dead bodies, horror movies, crime shows. It was all me. Chris followed me right on my heels.

The look was still shocking. I was prepared though. I had seen a dead body _and _a kill right in front of my very eyes and this was nothing compared to what I had seen. It was much easier to deal with and much less gory.

The others looked shocked and I saw Chris looking at me. I think he understood why I was the way I was. Why I acted the way I did. Something I knew the others would never get.

He didn't look so bad for getting hit by a train. He was a little bruised and bloody but by the looks of it had probably broken every bone in his body.

If you think that seeing a dead body is no big deal, think again. Seeing one on television or in the movies is a whole different ball game. It's not real and it never will be. Not even a funeral is the same kind of thing. Seeing a real bloodied up broken body in person is like getting slapped hard across the face. It's a reality check; reminding you of the harshness of the world.

"Let's go build him a stretcher out of branches or something."

I suddenly lost it and had to sit down. Sometimes you just got to thinking and it hit you hard. That happened to me sometimes. Seeing Ray was like seeing my brother all over again. I flashbacked into the moment and pulled myself back quickly. I couldn't think about it here, now.

"What's wrong with her?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing. Just... go get some branches," Chris said. They all listened like they understood that Chris was the only one who could help. Chris was as perceptive as they came, even at twelve years old.

"Why did he have to die?" I barely choked it out in a whisper.

I thought a moment. It seemed like a simple question but it was very complex. _Why did he have to die? _Why did a person die? It was never fair, it was never good. But it happens everyday.

"I don't know," Chris said because for once I guessed he truly didn't.

"It could have been me. I could be down in the ground right now and if I hadn't gotten away it would be."

"Well it wasn't you. And I'm sure glad it wasn't. I don't think I'd want to be here without you. You're lucky."

That was the most wonderful thing I had ever heard in all my twelve years. I had never had such a good friend before. The way he looked at me sent chills up my spine and I had to wonder, _do I like him?_

I had never actually liked anyone before, so this was a new feeling. But he was just so... cute. And he always seemed to be so nice to me. I'd have to think about this further once we got back.

He put his arm around my shoulder and I sunk my head onto his shoulder. Thankfully, I didn't cry. But I did _not _cry in public.

I started to recover. I felt okay now after talking to Chris. He could make anyone feel better again.

"Well what the fuck do you know about this?"

Chris pushed himself away from me and everyone stood stock still. I turned.

There he was. I would know the voice anywhere and it still sent a chill up my spine.

Ace.


	12. Stand By Me

The guys pushed around us. Chris looked incredibly scared but he tried not to show it. His brother Eyeball was with Ace.

"You weren't planning on takin the body from us now was you boys?"

"We found him. We got dibs," Chris spoke up.

"Oh, we better start running Eyeball, they got dibs," Ace spoke condescendingly.

Suddenly five other Cobras came out and stood atop the hill. We were outnumbered by three and they were much taller and stronger. In other words, we were fucked.

"Vern you little son of a whore. He was under the porch." It was Vern's older brother Billy.

"No. I... I... I wasn't! I swear!" Vern started to back away but as soon as Charlie came out with a belt he ran off. The first to chicken but everyone else stood their ground. Even me. Of course I would but none of the Cobras expected I would since I was a girl.

"You guys have two choices. We leave quietly with the body or we beat the shit out of you, then take the body. Your call," Ace challenged.

"Besides, me and Billy found him first," Charlie whined.

"Yeah Vern told us how you found him. 'Oh Billy, I wish we'd never boosted that car. Oh Billy, I think I just turned my Fruit of the Looms into a fudge factory," Teddy mocked in a high pitched voice.

But even when Billy was about to take him on, Teddy didn't budge. Thankfully, Billy was stopped. But apparently Vern really was the only pussy around.

"Alright Chambers you little faggot. This is your last chance. What d'ya say kid?" Ace asked.

"Why don't you go home and fuck your mother some more?"

We were all stunned. Chris had made the worst of mistakes. This wasn't just some second-rate schoolyard bully that stole your lunch money. This was Ace Merrill. Chris was gonna get fucked up.

Ace pulled a switch. "You're dead." Then he started advancing toward him.

"Come on Chris. Let's just go," Teddy said. Chris' lip quavered but he wouldn't move.

"They're not takin him."

"Come on man. He's got a knife," Teddy said anxiously. Eventually he broke from the group as Ace moved closer and closer. All that was left was Chris and Gordie.

Thankfully, Ace hadn't seemed to notice me. Or maybe he just didn't give a shit I was there and Chris was the one he had the real issue with. This gave me the opportunity to sneak away and grab our saving grace.

"You're just gonna have to kill me Ace."

"Not a problem." In a second he was right there, knife to Chris' throat and I shot it.

The shock of the gunshot sent Ace falling back, leaving Chris unharmed. They all turned to look who it was and I could see the Cobras' faces were in complete astonishment.

A girl. A girl had shot the gun.

"Well, what do we have here? Now why don't you give me the gun before you get hurt? You're just a girl. You couldn't kill me anyways," Ace smirked.

I pointed it right at him. "I'll kill you without thinking twice you cheap dime store hood." It was all ready to go. All I needed to do was pull the trigger and Ace would be dead.

"What're you gonna do? Shoot us all?"

"No Ace. Just you." I think something in my eyes told him I was serious. I was stone cold, but it was harder than my usual. He backed off.

"We're gonna get you for this."

"Maybe you will and maybe you won't," Chris cocked an eyebrow. I just now noticed he was standing right next to me. I was so caught in the moment I hadn't even been paying attention.

"Oh we will." And with a flick of his head, the Cobras were gone.

"We're not gonna forget this if that's what you're thinking. This is big time baby." Ace shook his switch at us. I still had the gun pointed right at him. I don't know if I ever could have really killed him. It was too personal. Seeing someone die in front of you really made you think twice before doing a clean headshot.

"Are we taking him?"

"No," Gordie answered.

"But we came all this way," Vern whined.

"We were supposed to be famous," Teddy said. He sounded disappointed.

"Not this way, Teddy."

After this moment, Gordie seemed to grow a hundred years. He seemed so mature, so adult. Chris and I were the only ones who didn't question it. Chris and I were the only ones who understood it.

**...**

We decided upon return we would make an anonymous phone call so his body could be found. He deserved to be with his family.

On the way home, no one talked. It was like we were all just so in thought about everything. The trip had changed us; whether it was immediate or long term.

I had a feeling Gordie was thinking about his choice. Giving up the fame. It was his choice and we had followed it. Teddy was probably thinking about the adventure. All of the train dodges and outrunning Milo and Chopper; the war games. Vern, honestly I had no idea. Maybe he just wanted to get some good food when he got back.

Chris I wasn't sure either. Normally I could read him like an open book but he wasn't coming through. I'd like to think that he was thinking about me, but that was doubtful.

But I was thinking about him. I hadn't stopped since that moment by Ray's body.

**...**

It was Sunday morning when we got back, shortly after five. A day before Labor Day, which meant school was very soon. We had only been gone two days but Castle Rock seemed different; smaller. Or maybe we had just grown beyond it.

"Well, see ya in school," Vern said, squinting in the early morning sun.

"See ya in junior high," Teddy said. I think that reminded us all of what was to come. It made it seem more real.

Vern walked off to the right but stopped and bent. "Penny," he smiled and held it up to us and continued on his way. We shook our heads and rolled our eyes. We could have used that a while ago. He could have had eight cents instead.

"Well I better get home before my mom puts me on the Ten Most Wanted list." Teddy walked to the left to a shabby house on a small hill, singing the Ballad of Paladin.

"Well, I better get home. Not like my parents even noticed I was gone," Gordie smiled sadly and left for his house. Leaving Chris and I alone.

We walked through Main Street of Castle Rock, a ghost town at this hour and found ourselves standing outside the tree house.

We stood looking out into the city. It looked even smaller from up here. We were all bigger than Castle Rock now. I think it got Chris to thinking. Maybe he was still thinking about what caught his mind earlier.

We had the radio with us to bring it back to the tree house. _Stand by Me _was playing softly. I had always loved this song ever since I was a little girl.

"I'm never gonna get out of this town am I, Alex?"

I turned to look at him. I couldn't believe he even thought that. "You can do anything you want." I truly believed it too. If anyone had outgrown this town in two days, it was Chris.

"Yeah. Sure." He laughed almost, like he didn't believe it.

"I'm serious Chris. One day we're gonna go together. I promise."

"You mean it?"

"Together forever, Chris. I'm not lettin you leave me without a fight," I joked.

"Skin it?"

Chris might not have believed me but I was serious. And "skinning it" confirmed it.

One day we were going to get out. I wasn't leaving him behind.

Then it was my time to traipse off home. "See ya, Chris."

He turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Not if I see you first," and he smiled that smile of his.

I couldn't leave him after that one. I hadn't even walked that far away when I turned and ran back at him as fast as I could and hugged him so hard it was almost impossible to let go.

I floated home. It was like I was in a daze just thinking about it. Everything about this day seemed so perfect now. When you were happy, the days always seemed clearer, prettier. Maybe Chris really did like me.

I would just have to wait and see.

"_I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear. Just as long as you stand, stand by me."_

***Note: This is not the end. I will continue after this point so please don't forget about me :).***


	13. Why Can't This Be Love?

_***One year later. Same time.***_

It was the first day of ninth grade. High school. Chris hadn't done the college courses last year and to be honest that was the only thing I hoped for; that he would join Gordie and me this year. Because this year was when the real advanced classes started; last year it was more of pre work.

I walked into the first class of the day, knowing it was gonna be hell. I still didn't have any other friends besides the guys and I was thankful we had still remained close to Teddy and Vern. I was very pleased when I saw Gordie. I had been gone all this summer and the guys hadn't seen me in forever. And it was a relief to know someone.

"Gordie!" I ran over and hugged him to me.

"Well it's nice to see you again. It's been weird without you."

"Couldn't handle them without me, could you?"

Before he could respond, Chris walked in. I couldn't believe my eyes. He seemed to have gotten even more defined over the summer. But I was mostly floored by the fact that he was in this class!

"Chris!" I hugged him to me even harder than I did Gordie.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Chris smiled. He sat down next to me and Gordie and we waited for class to start.

*CHRIS POV*

I couldn't stop looking at her. It was like all the feelings from the Ray Brower summer came rushing back. I was transported to the summer of 1959. She was prettier than before too. The hair was curlier, the eyes were bluer, and, I couldn't stop myself from thinking, the tits were bigger.

_"No fair! You got a head start." _When I tackled her after our race in the junk yard.

_"But I care about you, Chris." _When she tried to convince me into the college courses.

_She wrapped her arms around me. _When Gordie and Vern almost died dodging the train and I had to comfort her.

_"I was thinking about you." _That one got me the most. It was the first time I really got to thinking she might like me.

It all swirled back to me. When we went swimming in the river and she saw me in my underwear. When she started getting upset about her brother and I put my arm around her shoulders. When she saved me by shooting the gun. The best was when I kissed her on the cheek and she gave me a hug. It had been the best summer of my life for a lot of reasons; but mostly because I met her.

"Chambers?" I snapped back into reality. The teacher had called my name for attendance.

"Here."

"There's a Chambers in my class? Now shouldn't you have dropped out of school by now like the rest of your family?" The whole class laughed and I felt a hand rest on my arm gently.

I couldn't even say anything. He already moved on and I wondered if I made a mistake coming here as I sat flushed with embarrassment.

**...**

The rest of the day was a blur. All the teachers treated me the same way as the first and I only had Gordie in that first class. I had Alex in one other, but that wasn't nearly enough.

As soon as school got out, I knew I had to stop in at her place and see her. I had never done it before out of fear her folks wouldn't like me but today I had nowhere else to turn.

To be safe, I climbed the window. She looked surprised to see me.

"Well finally you decide to come over. What brings you here?" She smiled cheerfully at me.

I walked over and collapsed next to her on her bed without even bothering to get an invitation.

"Rough day at school I take it?" She sounded like how a mother would act. But then again, I wouldn't know.

"It was horrible," I twisted my head to look at her. "Everyone hates me, the teachers think I'm a dumbass, and I don't see you enough."

She put her hand on my arm again. "Don't think about quitting, Chris. You can do it. They probably think Gordie shouldn't be there, or me. I'll be there for you if you need it."

"Do you know how wonderful you are?" Sometimes even I couldn't believe the things that came out of my mouth.

"Hmm... Very. Incredible, amazing, stunning. I know, I know. I'm obviously pretty damn wonderful. Now come on! Let's hit the tree house. I wanna see what went down with the other guys." She pulled my arm until I was standing and dragged me off.

_Damnit. I missed my chance. _In that moment, I was planning to tell her how I felt about her. But she ended it too fast. I needed to try harder. I needed to devise a plan of action because I was gonna make her mine.


	14. What Hurts The Most

** Bonjour fair citizens! I know it has been a while but I just did not feel like writing at all. I was also having a rough time continuing. But I hope I got it and all has turned out well. As well, it was River Phoenix's birthday August 23rd and he would have been 42 at 12:10pm that day. This chapter is dedicated to that wonderful man for this reason.**

_**River Jude Phoenix**_

_**August 23, 1970 – October 31, 1993**_

_**R.I.P.**_

I sprinted to Gordie's the next morning. I had to talk to someone about this because it was major. Chris had kissed me. Christopher Chambers had kissed me. I wasn't quite sure where we stood anymore and that was the problem. I had the slightest feeling Gordie would know what to say to me.

"Hi, Mr. Lachance. Is Gordie here?"

"Yes. He is up in his room. Come on in." Mr. Lachance actually liked me for some reason. Maybe I gave him hope that his son was actually likeable.

"Oh my god, Gordie," I poured out while I burst straight in.

"What's going on?"

"Okay so you are not going to believe this. Or maybe you will. Anyways... Chris kissed me last night!" Even saying it just made me smile.

"Oh. Well... Cool," he said dryly.

_What is up with Gordo? I thought he would be happy for me..._

"So are you like... going out now?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "That's what I was wondering. I don't think we are. We never really talked about it."

"Well you might want to figure that out." Gordie looked back down to his notebook.

Obviously I had picked the wrong person to talk to. I thought he was my friend; at least enough to be happy for me.

"Yeah, I'm working on it," I said quietly. Then I approached it.

"Gordie... are you... feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said forcefully. I still sat there next to him, concerned.

He looked up again. "Could you go now? Please. I have work to do."

I hit the streets again. The only difference was that I was more confused than before. I decided to talk to Teddy. He was kinda like my confidante and I had grown a closeness to him over the year or so I had known the guys. I just thought Gordie would be a better bet since he was more serious. Apparently not.

"Teddy!" I saw him walking around too, probably headed to the tree house.

"Well look who it is! My favorite lady in the entire world!" He ran at me. "What's goin on Al?"

"Okay Teddy, big news. Chris kissed me last night!"

"Whoa seriously. Nice goin. I always knew he had it in him."

"Well I'm glad somebody's happy for me," I said glumly.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I went and talked to Gordie a few minutes ago. He was so... not him. Like I thought since he's my friend and all he'd be happy for me. But he just... I don't know."

Teddy looked at me incredulously. Looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world. "Duh! Don't you see?!"

"What?" I was totally confused.

"Of course he's not happy!" He threw his hands in the air and spun around exasperatedly. "Gordie is totally in love with you, man! Don't tell me you've never noticed! The way he looks at you... Oh man. Don't tell him I told you. He wouldn't want you to know," Teddy sighed. He obviously thought I still wasn't getting it.

" Okay to put this in simpler terms... What was just a kiss to you guys was like one of those atomic bombs we used on Japan in the war. You're the U.S., Chris is the nuke, and Gordie... Gordie's Japan." Teddy stuck his hand on my shoulder.

He sighed. "Look. If it'll make you feel any better I'm heading over to the tree house now. I'll see what's goin on and report back to base," Teddy saluted.

"Thank you Corporal Duchamp. Thank you."

***CHRIS POV***

We were all at the tree house, everyone except Alex. I needed to talk to her more than the guys. What had happened was... unexpected. Mostly because I wasn't sure how she would take it and I actually got the courage to do it. I was itching to get out of here but the guys didn't know yet so I figured I should tell them.

Teddy and I were playing cards and Gordie sat moodily in the corner, writing furiously. He was in a horrible mood all day for some reason. Vern was eating some of his cherry PEZ and watching all of us.

"So guys... I was at Alex's last night and I kissed her. I think we might be together now or something."

"Well excellent job Chambers. Did you slip her the tongue?" Teddy lifted his eyebrows.

Vern's mouthed dropped, cherry PEZ falling out. "Oh man. You kissed a girl?!"

"As opposed to who, Vern? Gordie?" Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Teddy." I then turned to Gordie, expecting him to say something. He was gripping his pencil so tightly it looked like his hand was going to snap off. His face was just as tight.

"Why'd you decide to do that?" He didn't even look up.

"Because I like her? You know that."

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't have. Maybe she likes somebody else. Maybe someone else likes her... Like Teddy!"

Gordie quickly looked down again. A glare from Teddy through his thick frames that I didn't notice.

"It's fine Chris. I don't. I don't Gordie." Teddy glared at him again harshly.

"Whatever. I gotta go you guys. I've gotta finish this story."

Gordie left quickly. "Man what is up with him?" I asked Teddy.

***TEDDY POV***

"I don't know man," I said slowly and shuffled the deck. Man they were the perfect couple. Totally and utterly clueless. Chris was being a dumbass if he couldn't see the pure frustration in Gordie. And that was his best friend. If he couldn't figure him out, then who could he figure out?

I could have killed Gordie. Throwing my name in to save his own hide from being caught. Thankfully no one would believe it. I was better at hiding my emotions than Gordie. Sure, I liked her but I could deal with it. Just work some of the Duchamp charm and maybe one day she would be mine. Mwahaha. The Corporal strikes again.

Speaking of, I needed to report back. "Hey Chris, I gotta go. My mom is probably waiting for me. You know how worried she gets."

I jumped out of there and started to town. Screw my mother. The old lady could wait and pull her hair out if need be because there was only one person on the mind today...


End file.
